ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Halreed
How Halreed joined the Tourney Halreed and the 52nd were sent to support the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion in their battle against the Mass Driver Conglomerate. Instead of cooperating, Halreed requested that they just drive the enemy's Object towards him so he could finish it off, only seeing the battle as a performance to show off his advanced Object. However, as he was making his way to the enemy, the Bright Hopper was suddenly destroyed by a shot from the Lisolette, Halreed's only warning being a sudden flash in the sky. Halreed managed to eject in time. After the Lisolette's destruction, an injured Halreed contacted Frolaytia to inform her of his survival and that he had been made 1st-in-line, attempting to have her leave her military position and return for marriage. However due to Quenser's actions, he was tricked into thinking that Froleytia had been committing 'adultery' and enjoying herself with her subordinates. He subsequently called off his engagement and insisted on returning home afterwards, not taking part in the battle against the remnants of the conglomerate. Hoping to impress Froylatia in an effort to redeem himself, Halreed takes up arms against a group of praying mantis hostiles led by Hayaku. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a sword near a SIG-Sauer P230 pistol. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts his royal sword then shoots his P230 four times as the camera zooms saying "It's been a while." Special Moves SIG-Sauer P230 (Neutral) Halreed pulls out his P230 pistol and shoots it three times at the opponent. Dinner Serveup (Side) Halreed does an exaggerated overhead slam with his sword. Follows with an energy filled thrust forward. Tree Slicer (Up) Halreed does a sword slashing while somersault kicking. Egg Cutter (Down) Does three diagonal slashes before he knocks enemies away with a two-handed overhed chop. His swords slams against the ground and emits a shockwave around Halreed. Omelet Prepare (Hyper Smash) Halreed thrusts his sword. If he hits, he lifts the opponent up, then spins the sword above his head with one hand, rapidly cutting the opponent, then bashes the hilt on the opponent then swings the sword down, cutting the opponent away. Bright Hopper (Final Smash) Halreed jumps away and gets into the Bright Hopper Object. With its fast speed, the Bright Hopper can do three jumps without glitches. It can also shoot lasers via the B and A button. After 30 seconds, the Object disappears. Victory Animations #Halreed checks his visor and says "It would be optimal if we could team up to vanquish the Mass Drivers." #Halreed cuts a cake with his sword and says "That leaves me no choice but to hope for your failure in destroying the Mass Driver Object." #Halreed spins his P230 and takes a bow saying "If you want my personal opinion, I would advise that neatly accept my wishes, public and private!" On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of his Bright Hopper Object, readies his sword and says "This is Halreed Copacabana, Legitimate Kingdom, 52nd Mechanized Maintenance Batallion." Trivia *Halreed's rival is a mantis who once tried to delay Turbo, Hayaku. *Halreed Copacabana shares his English voice actor with Enel, Hon Fu, Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple, Steven A. Starphase, Masaomi Heike, Fujitora, Sebastian Michaelis, Gadevi and Zarbon. *Halreed Copacabana shares his Japanese voice actor with Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojuro Katakura, Moon Knight, Sub-Zero and Darui. *Halreed Copacabana shares his Arabic voice actor with Megrez Delta Alberich, Anubis, Prince Freyjadour Falenas, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Bolin, Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Halreed Copacabana shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Pvt. Thomas Searles and Abomination. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters